


Epilogue: Blue Ink.

by Bishmonster



Series: Blue Ink. [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asshat Steve Rogers, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, F/M, Meddling, Protective Bucky Barnes, Unplanned Pregnancy, When an epilogue gets out of hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: The Avenger's deal with a Pregnant!Darcy





	1. Chapter 1

The common room looked like some kind of parody on pause. Steve and Bucky on one side of the room. The redhead spysassin with balled up fists standing in front of a furious Darcy Lewis, his favorite intern. The air was tense like the holidays of his youth. He didn’t like it and he wanted it over right the fuck now. Howard was long dead and Tony wasn’t going to keep silent this go round. Time to instigate. “Why the hell is it so quiet in here?” Tony’s voice wasn’t loud at all. But he did grab the attention of everybody in the room. “Why does Nat look like she’s about to kill out fearless leader.”

“Steve is being an ass.” Darcy grit between her teeth. Her pale skin was flush with anger.

“What?” Steve sputtered. “That is not what… you’re being unreasonable. Bucky… you agreed.” The Captain looked at his companion with pleading and guileless blue eyes.

“You left some parts out, Punk. Darcy’s right. Unreasonable.” Bucky’s stare was straightforward, if a little sheepish.

“But…” Steve looked at his seething Soulmate. And then he caught eyes with his other best friend.

“Het.” Natasha bit out. “You will not be a fool this time Steven.” Her voice was thick with the homeland.

“I’d like to know what the hell is going on in my tower. “ Tony was concerned. He had not seen this type of anger from the Black Widow since Fury was running around and being meddlesome.

“This discussion is over.” Everyone looked to Darcy, a tear was running down her smooth cheek. She was right, the discussion was over because as soon as the Russian Wonder Twins caught sight of that one tear, Steve was put in a metal armed headlock and drug out of the room while Natasha pulled the girl into her capable arms.

Feelings were happening in his tower. Damn. What would Pepper do?

Shop?

Fire someone?

Be ruthlessly efficient.

Tony was not ashamed to admit he was going to do none of those things.

He was more of a brazen and blunt kind of man.

“What the hell?” Tony sat on his favorite cushion on the couch. The one where Pepper would relax and lay her head in his lap during 80’s movie night. He patted the spot next to him. Darcy was all out sobbing now and that place in his gut twisted. He hated it. Natasha sat her down and crowded close on the other side.

“Steven wants to send Darcy to Wakanda.”

“Weird. Why?”

“He doesn’t want me anymore!” Darcy cried out and buried her dark head into Tony’s armpit. This wasn’t the first time she had cried into his shirt. He hoped to the gods it was the last. Geez. He had no fucking clue what to do even though they had been through this before when her Aunt had died.

“That’s not it at all, Myshka.” Natasha was petting Darcy’s hair softly, her face was hard as stone. “He needs a kick to the head” she mouthed to Tony. Out loud things made more sense. Well, not really. “He thinks she would be safer there.”

“Is there a threat?” There had better not be a threat. Why the hell hadn’t he been notified?

“Darcy is pregnant.”

“Nat!” The girl exclaimed, lifting her head and glaring. “I wanted to tell everyone at once!”

“it was nice you thought that would happen.” Natasha soothed the frown on her forehead. The spy turned to Tony. “He thinks sending her there, alone, would be better than keeping her here in the tower.”

“Even I know that is stupid.” Tony scoffed. Big dumb lug.

“Right!” Darcy agreed. Her sniffles were gone but he couldn’t take her sad little face, so he pushed her head back into his chest. She hiccupped in protest then cuddled closer. The room was silent again, a lull in the intense emotions.

“A baby.” Tony said. He had trouble recognizing the wonder in his own voice. Natasha was smirking at his face but she was nodding in excitement. Darcy sniffled loudly.

“A baby he doesn’t want.” She sounded so sad his gut twisted up again.

“Steve is an idiot.” Tony announced to the room of no protests.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably proof read before I post but sometimes you just gotta go for it and own up to your mistakes later.

The plan had been easy. Natasha took control of the security. Not that it was necessary. However, If she wasn’t right on top of Darcy, then Bucky was. Darcy packed her bag and moved into Nat’s spare room. Steve protested heartedly but Darcy had stopped listening the dawn after she had gone to their apartment and spent the entire night waiting for him to come home. She sent him a message on her left arm. It went unanswered. 

Bullshit. He said he loved her. And now that she was gestating she wasn’t good enough? No Thank you. Her soulmate was stupid. Soulmates’ were stupid. She wanted no part of the whole business. Ok. So maybe she was on a hormonal rollercoaster but that did not give him any right to ignore her. Not during a fight and definitely not after he point blank told her he was sending her away to another Fucking Country just because she had a baby in her belly. For her own good. 

He just didn’t want to see her get ugly and fat. And that was fine. Stupid man. She thought they had been building a life together. Admittedly a strange and sometimes drama filled life. what with Hydra and AIM butting their ugly heads into her life, their life. Darcy willfully ignored any existence of villains. They might be in the story, but they weren’t a part of her story, thank you kindly. Now Steve was acting all paranoid and weird. 

Whatever. 

Darcy liked her room next to Nat’s. It was done in cool tones and there were no smelly socks anywhere. It also looked like maybe she had adopted the Winter Soldier. He had moved out of Steve’s apartment and was permanently camped on Nat’s couch. Nat wasn’t saying anything, but Darcy noticed her friend fluff her hair on more than one occasion when joining their new roommate in the kitchen. 

Darcy was in the bathroom wrapping her arm. Steve was doing his daily barrage of messages. She didn’t want to see them. She had taken to wrapping a fancy ribbon from last Christmas around her forearm like a bandage. It was gold and sparkly and much better than any half assed apology Captain Asshat could come up with. Stupid Soulmate. 

Tony had taken her one look at her glittery arm and declared her a fucking gift.

Tony was being amazing. He was designing a wildly intricate room for the baby. Pepper was keeping him in check with logic but she was no better when it came to shopping. Barely three months along and Darcy had nearly everything she need for a new born. Except the father. And the energy. Maybe it was because she was sad. Broken hearted really. Or maybe it was because she was tired. It was hard to sleep without the snoring furnace next to her. Too quiet and too cold. Or maybe it was because of the nausea: 

Darcy felt drained. Empty and depleted. Like she had nothing left in her to give and all she wanted to do was lay down and rest. Sleep would be best, but sleep was like her cousin in Idaho. Far away and hard to get a hold of. Darcy wanted to pass out on the cool tiled floor of Jane’s lab more than once a day. She was constantly light headed even when she wasn’t crying. Her limbs felt heavy, slow. She didn’t know how she took each step with concrete in her shoes. The struggle to maintain appearances was real. 

Darcy stared at her reflection in the mirror. The dark circles under her eyes were unfamiliar. She made a face. Wait. Where was her double chin? When had that disappeared? Shit. Darcy pulled her pants away from her waist. Weird. When did these pants get loose? She got on the scale. The dreaded one. The one she had to track down all the way to her old bathroom in Jane’s apartment. 

“Something wrong.” Bucky drawled from the doorway.

“Shit. Creeper. You scared me.” Darcy accused. He shrugged. A common response. 

“You ran down here pretty fast. Fastest I’ve seen you move all week. And you’re missing cuddle time. Again.” His face was impassive as he leant against the doorframe. Darcy debated telling him her concerns. He was still in cahoots with the Asshat soon to be known as Baby Daddy. 

“I’ve lost some weight.”

“Romanov was wondering when you would notice.” He said slowly.

“What do you know?” Darcy demanded. He was hiding something, the scoundrel. 

“The baby.” He paused to gauge her reaction. 

“What about my baby!” Darcy flew to him and poked him in the chest hard enough to make herself wince. 

“Romanov…”

“Natasha.” Darcy interrupted.

“Romanov…” he continued. “has her eye on things. Don’t worry about it Doll.”

“Wow. Two Asshats in one tower. Three actually, Nat’s been keeping secrets.”

“She doesn’t want you to stress. This thing with Steve…” he didn’t finish his thought after her face fell. “Fuckin’ Punk.” He muttered. 

“What’s wrong with my baby, Bucky.” Darcy voice was flat. It sounded like it was coming from the radio. 

“Nothing!” he reached out with his flesh hand to awkwardly pat her shoulder. “Romanov…” Darcy glared at him. “Natasha” he corrected, “thinks its your diet. As in you shouldn’t be on one. As in you need to eat more protein. All of the protein. And vitamins. Basically, anything more nutritious than Pop Tarts.”

“Blasphemer.” Darcy said darkly. 

“Darce.” Bucky admonished. 

“Buck.” Darcy responded before things got blurry for a second. She reached for her glasses. The last thing Darcy saw before she saw nothing was the ribbed material of Bucky’s black Henley. Hmm. Comfy.


	3. Clint being Clint.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is a good bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting out of hand. What happened to the silly little chapter I was going to post and be done with it? I blame coffee.

Clint was one hundred percent entirely uncomfortable with the situation in which he currently found himself and it was all the fault of Captain Asshat America. Tony was walking around proud as a peacock one of his nicknames were finally sticking.

Clint sighed. It wasn’t the cramped-ness of the vents. That he was used to, found it cozy even. And it wasn’t even the weird smell coming from the room below him. Antiseptic and plastic and bleach. Clint was used to the smell by now, having been brought to medical unconscious enough times they kept a room on reserve for him anytime there was a call to assemble. Cheeky bastards. No. it wasn’t even the sneaking around. He liked that part. Kept him sharp. 

Clint was uncomfortable with the goings on below him. This felt… intrusive. Which it was. But Captain Asshat was desperate and Clint understood where Steve was coming from even if he was one hundred percent wrong. Ok, like 95 % wrong. Clint was well aware of the dangers of being in this business. It was why his family was hidden off grid. A decision he would never regret. When Laura had told him about the baby, he too had felt the need to send her away. Too many bullets in his vicinity. Too many bad guys running around all willy nilly and homicidal. He would’ve never survived if anything had happened to her. If he lost her. Which was why he had kept his mouth shut and worked with her to come up with a plan.

Their plan would never work for Darcy. That girl had too much… what had Bucky called it? Moxie? Laura had moxie, but she wasn’t a frontline kind of girl. She was too cerebral, too content with isolation to ever feel comfortable living in the tower with a bunch of daredevils and thrill seekers. She liked living on the farm and he loved that about her. Eventually, he would retire, and they would live out their days in the quiet and the peace. For now, he was in a tiny little vent, spying on the pregnant soulmate of Captain America.

Darcy was finally conscious, and she was not happy. She was, in fact, downright pissed. And yelling at his partner. Natasha’s face was cool but he could see the twitch in her left shoulder. Nat was feeling guilty. Clint chuckled. Served her right for meddling. His best friend had good intentions, but she didn’t quite know how to human yet. The great thing was, she was learning, which was more than when it had just been him and her. Even Laura had trouble socializing Nat. No, it was all Darcy Lewis. Nat was drawn to the girl, just like everyone else in the tower and Clint was damned if he knew why. Probably how she never ever judged. Or asked questions. Those seemed like good answers even though they didn’t seem to cover all the good qualities of the intern.

Clint elbow crawled away.

Bruce looked bored outside of Hulk’s containment room. He was sipping tea and thumbing through a magazine.

“Is that High Times?”

“Tony’s latest theory.” Bruce tossed the magazine on the floor next to his chair.

“Get the Hulk high?” Clint guessed. Bruce smirked for an answer. Clint would pay money to see this one. How much weed would it take for the Big Guy to get stoned? And what kind of munchies would he have?

“How is she?” Bruce asked.

“Feisty as usual. The Doc loaded her up with an IV and took an ultra sound. The baby is fine. Darcy is fine. She’s been yelling at Nat for the last ten minutes.”

Bruce made a face. “She had good intentions.”

“The road to hell.” Clint reminded him. “How’s he holding up.”

“I think he scared himself when he cracked the glass.” Bruce said dryly, pointing to the spider web of fissures to his left.

“Wow. Even Hulk hasn’t managed to do that yet.”

“Because he never wanted to.” Bruce defended quickly.

“Uh huh.” Clint agreed with his hands in his front pockets and his tongue in his cheek. “So, where is he?’ Clint peered in. “pathetic,” he muttered to the man under the window, knees drawn up and face like stone. “Doesn’t he realize if he’d just apologize…”

“He has.”

“Scribbling on his arm is not going to cut it.” Clint shuddered thinking about the time he had tried that with Laura. Mean. The woman was just plain mean.

“What would you suggest?” Bruce queried.

“For a girl like Darcy? She wouldn’t settle for less than a grand gesture. Big Bold and Embarrassing for Captain Asshat.”

“Probably why Tony likes her so much.” Bruce mused.

“Word.” Clint fist bumped the Doctor. “Open her up.” He said with a rat-a-tat-tat on the window. “I’m going in.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Crappola I never thought this would get the response it's been getting and I would like to thank each and everyone of you who read, kudo-ed or commented. You all have a special place in my dark little heart!!!!! Thank you so much!


End file.
